I Wish I Had An Angel
by Meandering Muse
Summary: One is searching for treasure, the other for redemption. Will they find what they are looking for in each other?


**_I Wish I Had An Angel---A Collaboration Between Forever Dreaming Wishing and noctepanther_**

**_FDW's A/N: Alrighty! Well, here's the SECOND fan-fiction written between the dearest Noctepanther and myself. I must say, it was an experience for me, as I haven't gotten very far in the SoA game. It's pretty obvious, but I was writing from Aika's point of view, and Noctepanther was Ramirez. I'm sorry if I'm a little OOC. Also, this was set post-game, about two or three years. I hope you enjoy. Please leave us a constructive review! You get a cookie if you do! (BTW: Recommended listening is: I Wish I Had An Angel Nightwish.)_**

The soft wind that coaxed her sails seemed almost like a god send to Aika. She smiled and trained her chocolate brown eyes upward toward the white billowing cloth. She grinned wolfishly; the sooner she got away from home, the better. She was sick of feeling cooped up, like a hen in a house.

With a soft chuckle to herself, she turned her head back toward the prow, making sure that she was keeping her course. She nodded happily. It would only be a little while longer until she reached Ixa'taka, and the treasure she sought. Aika shrugged, her stiff red braids bobbing slightly, "It's not my fault Vyse didn't want to come along." she muttered, "He's just missing out. There's treasure there, I'm sure of it." She fidgeted in her leather boots, _'There better be.'_

It wasn't long before Aika's small ship passed over the jungle infested land of Ixa'taka, nearing her target. She narrowed her eyes. It seemed so changed since the last time she had been there. No longer were there the mists that had spooked her and made steering difficult. Now the ghosts couldn't sneak up on her, either. Shivering slightly to herself, she piloted her boat down toward the Lost City of Rixis. "What?" she muttered to herself suddenly, her eyebrows knitting together. "There's a boat down there." Sure enough, a boat stood out between the trees, in the place she had hoped to land. Agitated, she swore. "I hope they haven't gone in yet," she growled, "That treasure is all mine." Swiftly she turned her wheel and went in for a landing in the space in front of the other craft. This was the safest landing place that was close, and she planned to be out before the owner of that ship came back anyway. She grinned slyly, they just might get…lost.

Ramirez stuck his sword into the ground, leaning on it as his emerald eyes gazed upon the entrance to the Lost City of Rixis. The mists that once surrounded it were now gone, revealing the tropical nature of its locale. The screeches of birds and whoops of monkeys intruded his ears as he pondered his next move. Now that he had found it, what would he do? Vyse and his motley crew had already gotten the crystal, that much was obvious from past events. So what was it that made him decide to come here? There was nothing left.

Sighing ever so slightly to himself, the Silvite removed his blade from the ground and sheathed it in one fluid motion. Taking large, assured steps, he started to make his way inside the stone archway, eyes flicking back and forth._ 'I won't be caught off guard again. '_ he thought to himself, one gloved hand on the hilt of his sword. Ramirez had suffered so much already, no need for more humiliation.,_ 'Galcian' _His former general's name crossed his mind unwillingly, bringing up memories that were better left forgotten.

The pirate could feel her heart pounding harshly in her breast as she jumped out of her boat and onto the soft ground of the Lost City. This place did give her the creeps. She shook herself, what would Vyse have said to her? "Quit being a baby," she hissed to herself as she pulled her boomerang from her belt, "there's nothing here, besides that person's boat." She turned her head back to look at it. It wasn't anything spectacular, but better than hers. Maybe she'd borrow it when she was done here. Content with her plan, she made her way under the dark branches of the trees toward the stone entrance, her boomerang hot in her grip.

Pushing the thoughts of the past from his mind, Ramirez stepped off the lift that carried him up to the entrance level. His scrutinizing gaze swept across the ruined city, searching for something, a clue as to why he thought to come here. All he received was heat from the tropical climate he was in. Sighing again, he started to unbutton his black Admiral's jacket as he walked forward, avoiding the giant holes left by the Rains of Destruction. _'What a reminder..' _he though bitterly. _'I almost caused this to happen again. What was I thinking? How could I have been swayed so easily?" _Ramirez stopped in front of one such hole, peering down into its seemingly endless depth as if peering into his own soul.

Aika almost choked when she saw the silver hair and black coat that was all too familiar to her. Ramirez. What was he doing here, of all the places he could be? On an impulse she lifted her boomerang and launched it at his back, rage searing though her heart. "Remember me?" she yelled angrily, her voice reverberating off the walls of the temple as the boomerang neared his body.

Ramirez turned his head just as her weapon hit him square in the back. Giving a grunt of surprise and a smaller one of pain, he was sent tumbling head first into the deep semi circle in the ground, jacket sliding off his shoulders on the way down. Dust was kicked up all around as he fell, stinging his eyes, but not clouding his mind. _'I know that voice' _he thought. How could he not remember the vivacious red head?

Slowly the pirate approached the side of the crevice, her face in a contortion of fury. She bent over, picking up her boomerang, her brown eyes never leaving his face. "Why are you here?" she hissed, her fiery voice soft. "I never wanted to see your pretty boy face again." Inwardly she had to smile. He looked so pathetic down there. _'At least I won't feel any remorse from stealing his boat.' _she thought wickedly.

He glared up at her, green eyes hard with the passion of anger. "It is none of your business why I am here," he said, voice tinted with the hint of an accent and reverberating around the makeshift walls of the hole. Ramirez's stoic expression almost lost itself to a smirk. This one had a temper. It was...amusing. The brief thought of trying to see how far he could push her crossed his mind, but his senses returned to him soon after.

"Who's got whom in a pit?" she asked, putting her free hand on her hip. "You really have no choice in the matter." She sneered, _'He's about as interesting as a block of wood.' _Aika gave a mental shrug, _'Just because he's got looks doesn't mean he has any brains... or personality.'_

In his mind, Ramirez rolled his eyes. Never show emotion. That rule had gotten him through life. Casting a simple Wevli spell, he rode the winds upwards out of the hole. Jumping down off of the small cyclone and pushing her off the edge in one smooth motion, he peered down at her, watching her roll comically downwards. "Now who is in the pit?" he called out, hiding the humor he found in the situation. Just because he came across as emotionless didn't mean he was.

Aika laughed and picked herself up, brushing the dust off of her stark yellow dress, "Is that the best you can do, you fool?" she chuckled. "You should know better." Brushing some stray red hairs out of her eyes she found a handhold and began to climb upwards. "I don't need magic to solve my problems." she mocked, pushing herself relentlessly upwards.

He couldn't help it. A small smirk crossed the contours of face. Unsheathing his sword and sitting down, he chose to watch her climb. It would prove to be amusing, and the view he had...was pleasant, to say the least.

"You would climb faster if you cast Quicka," he called down to her, knowing that if stopped to cast the spell, she would fall right back where she started.

"I refuse to stoop to your level." she grumbled, getting dust in her mouth. "You're the failure here, not me." Aika grit her teeth, _'This guy is a real jerk... just sitting there.' _she sighed, _'I'll make him regret it when I get up there.' _The treasure didn't seem important to her anymore, all that mattered was tearing that smirk off of Ramirez's face and attaching it to the wall behind him.

Anger flashed across Ramirez's once calm features. "Failure?" The words seemed foreign on his tongue. "I am no failure." His jailed emotions were starting to rally against him.

With one final push she heaved herself onto flat ground once more, resting on her knees. She panted for a moment, trying to catch her breath. Her unwavering brown eyes held his green ones. "Then what are you?" she asked after she could breathe more regularly. In a swift motion she pulled the boomerang once more from her belt. "What could you possibly call yourself?"

He stood up to his full height, never letting his gaze leave her. "Human." Was his simple answer. "Just like you. A different race, perhaps, but human nonetheless."

Aika got to her feet and stepped toward him so her face was inches from his. She could feel the heat from his body, and smell the sweat on his pale skin. "At least I understand my humanity." she whispered, her voice barely audible, "I know I am not a god."

He could see her body glowing, smell her sweet scent across all the flowers surrounding them in the forest below. Her goggles were slightly askew, and her mouth was set in a firm, defiant scowl.

"I know that I'm not a god," he whispered back, bending down so his lips were next to her ear. "Gods are perfect."

Aika felt her heart beating, just like it did when she woke up from a nightmare. "Is that what you wish to be?" she growled, her voice deep, "Perfect?" She smiled wolfishly, "Because your pick up lines suck."

Ramirez drew his head back, a thin eyebrow raised. "Pick up line?" he repeated blankly. "Why would I want to pick you up?" His voice made it sound as if it were the most repulsive thing he had ever heard of.

"Oh, please." Aika replied blandly, "Who wouldn't want to?" Her mouth was set in a fake, sarcastic, smile as she took a step away from his body. _'What am I doing?' _she thought frantically to herself, _'You hate him. Why are you flirting with him?' _

"Anyone in their right mind, or sober," he responded evenly, privately enjoying the banter. He gave her a quick up and down sweep with his eyes, lying as he spoke his next words. "It's not like there's much to want anyway."

Heat flushed through her face, making it the same color as her flame-red hair. "You bastard!" she raged. In an instant her hand was making contact with his cheek. Hard. "Look at yourself before you begin to criticize me!"

His hand instinctively went to the place of contact, temper flaring, then cooling quickly for reasons unbeknownst to him. "Why would I look at myself? To see myself? See the man who almost destroyed the world?" The words came quickly from his mouth, like fire. The Silvite's self loathing was rapidly reaching new heights.

The pirate could feel her rage cool, as if he had poured the ocean atop of it. She felt herself begin to pity him. "Ramirez " she said slowly, putting her hand on his shoulder impulsively, "what's done is done. You can't change the past. You can't spend every day wishing that you could go back and change what you did, because then you'll never go forward." She closed her eyes, "You'll be stuck like a rock on the side of a stream."

He shook her off and took several quick steps away. "How can I forget that past?" His voice was quieter than normal, almost bypassing the level of a whisper. "And where do I have to go?"

Aika opened her eyes and looked into his, seeing, no _feeling,_ the fear and the sorrow there. Solemnly she said, "Where everything in a stream should go. Forward."

For a brief second, he wondered what her obsession with streams was, but he quickly passed over that thought. "And how do you propose I do that?" he asked, closing the gap between them. "Where do I have to go?" he repeated, wondering why she was having so much trouble comprehending this simple fact. "I have no one. No family, no friends. No town will take me in. I've been living as a hermit for the past months, going from region to region as the food did. How do you propose I move on with my life?" His voice was iced with sarcasm, confusion, sorrow, so many different things.

"I propose you ask for forgiveness." she whispered, tilting her head back to look into his face. "What else can you do? You can't live like this. You can't live here!" She gestured to the temple around them with a sweep of her hand. "All you can do is ask for forgiveness and return to the world of humanity."

"That's a lot of people," he said quietly, finding his hands suddenly interesting. "And what good does forgiveness do? I don't know that I would receive it. All it will bring is more pain."

"You can't be any worse off, Ramirez." She took her hand under his chin and tilted it upward so she could look into his eyes, "We all are born to do something in life, you won't reach it if you hide from your destiny."

"What if it that was my destiny?" he asked, her touch strange against his pale skin. "What if that was all supposed to happen, if I was born to be that monster? I didn't used to be like that..." His lips turned down into a frown. "What kind of life is that?"

She dropped her hand slowly, "'What ifs don't get you anywhere." Aika muttered, "You have two choices. Stay here with whatever lives here and probably die in some pit, or come back with me to Pirate Island." Her youthful face was set in a small smile, "It would be a start." Mentally she shook herself, _'I thought you hated him,' _she shook her head. _'and here you are, opening your home to him.'_

Green eyes widened, then reverted to normal size. "Vyse lives there," Ramirez muttered, "I tried to kill him more than once. And I almost murdered Fina." He shook his head, following Aika's suit unknowingly. "I couldn't go there."

"You have to face your fears somewhere, why not with people who want to kill you?" She smiled, regretting the words as soon as they left her lips. "Seriously though, at least you couldn't expect anything worse?" She sighed, hitting her forehead. "Oh, I'm so stupid. Don't mind me. It was a stupid idea."

He nodded, face serious as ever. "Yes, it was very stupid." A shocked expression swept over his face. "I'm sorry...I...just don't have...much...people skills. My blade was all I ever needed." He turned and started to walk away. "I'm sorry to have bothered. You too, have every right to kill me. I threatened your life on multiple occasions as well."

Aika watched him go, feeling something break within her. "Wait," she said, her voice soft. "Wait, please?"

Ramirez stopped, his sword hanging awkwardly at his side. "What?" he called quietly over his shoulder.

Awkwardly, she tugged on one of her stiff braids, "If you're interested, I wouldn't mind coming with you... for a little while." She paused, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks, "I know what it's like to be lonely."

He turned slowly around, looking curiously at her. "Why?" He whispered, confusion apparent on his ghostly face. "You may know loneliness, but why would you want to come to me? I tried to kill you Aika." It was the first time he ever uttered her name, and it rolled off his tongue like the song of a nightingale.

Aika shrugged, "What does it matter? What matters is I'm offering." She shot a glare at him, almost daring him to refuse her. "You have no one, no friends, family... you're really not in the position to refuse me, and even if you do, I'll probably follow anyway."

He had to admit, the girl had spunk. "And how do you know I won't slit your throat as you sleep?" He spread out his hands, as if emphasizing his question. "How can you trust me? Why do you wish to risk your life?"

"I'm a Pirate," she laughed, "it's what I do." She hooked the boomerang back onto her belt and stepped forward. "So, where are we going?" she asked, coming to stand beside him.

Ramirez hesitated a moment, just...looking at her. With the sunset behind her, making her tan skin glow and her hair glisten, she was more of a savior than a person. _'Maybe she is,' _he thought as he nodded in affirmation. _'Maybe she is my angel.' _

Aika glanced at him, smiling as she saw his silver hair flicker in the fading sun. It would be interesting, that much was for sure. Her eyes met his and she saw a strange look there, something she couldn't quite place. "What are you looking at?" she asked, a puzzled look etched in her youthful face.

"Nothing," He said quickly, turning his head away from her just as fast. He sheathed his sword again, and started back to the lift that led down, forgetting all about his jacket that was at the bottom of the pit. The pirate girl shrugged and followed, trotting swiftly along behind.

_**Note from noctepanther: So, that's the first chapter! Hoped y'all liked it, and that you'll take the time to review. As usual, we would like constructive reviews, although we never mind hearing that it was awesome. Thanks. Now have a cookie.** _

_**From both of us:** A special thanks goes out to Contraltissimo for all her help editing. Thanks for catching our stupidity._


End file.
